Sentimientos compartidos
by Akane D. Eustass
Summary: Un romance entre dos chicos, el que es APARENTEMENTE normal
1. Prologo

-Tiro las cosas al piso y se quedo recostado mirando el techo de su habitación, recordando lo ocurrido esa mañana hace un año…

_Era su primer día de clases, estaba nervioso porque no conocía a nadie, aunque ese no era el verdadero inconveniente, lo que le preocupaba era si no se perdería en ese inmenso edificio, cuando entro se dio cuenta de él porque todos anhelaban tanto estar en esa preparatoria era lujosa y grande, un suelo blando pero reluciente, las salas amplias e iluminadas, pero como era tan grande no paso mucho hasta que se perdió, las clases estaban por empezar y no tenia idea donde ir, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, -Hola Mucho gusto, ¿estas perdido?- Dijo una chica cuya belleza hacia resaltar todo el lugar, -Hola mu-mucho gusto, S-si- miro cabizbajo el suelo y ella prosiguió –Que coincidencia yo igual, seguro que si estamos juntos no nos perderemos más aún- lo tomo del brazo y camino hasta llegar a su salón, -No estabas perdida ¿cierto?- pregunto al estar frente a su case, -Me atrapaste Kuwata-kun, como estamos en el mismo salón y me di cuenta que faltaba alguien fui a buscarte-Aquellas palabras lo hacían sentir relajado pero al mismo tiempo un poco idiota por no saber que decir ni que hacer, así que decidió darle un abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla en muestra de gratitud._

El peli empezó a sentir algo que nunca hubiera sentido, aunque él era muy popular con las chicas ninguna le llamaba la atención, hasta que se topo con ella, ojos azules y pelo del mismo color, con una armoniosa voz, era…era...era simplemente perfecta, almenos eso creía Leon.

Él no tenia idea de como era realmente Maizono.

Estaban muy cerca uno del otro cuando de repente se besaron, la escena era increíble para Leon, si esto era un sueño no quería nunca despertar hasta que la alarma interrumpió su bonita fantasía

Cuando volvió a la realidad y se dio cuanta de que había sido un sueño y cuando vio la hora casi le da un infarto eran las 7:45 y el vivía a más de 1 kilometro del instituto, no lo iba a lograr, además él savia que si volvía a llegar tarde o a faltar lo suspenderían por 1 mes, mes en el que no podría ver a Maizono, por lo cual se armo de valor, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de la casa…

Cuando llego a la academia se sorprendió al verla cerrada y luego se dio cuanta de algo muy importante…**era SABADO.**

Estaba aliviado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía humillado, no podía creer que el pensar en Maizono lo dejara tan perdido, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a volver a su solitaria casa, donde solo estaba su fastidiosa hermana menor quien recién estaba en primaria y su musculoso hermano mayor el cual ya estaba en la universidad, como sus padres trabajaban fuera de la ciudad a él le tocaba hacer todo en la casa, porque aunque su hermano fuera mayor que él era un completo inútil, estaba seguro que ni sopa instantánea savia hacer. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la estación ya que se había puesto a llover, cuando escucho una voz que le resultaba familiar…


	2. Situaciones incomodas part 1

Unas finas manos envolvían sus ojos

-Adivina quien soy- escucho

Leon estaba aún paralizado por la situación en la que estaba, cuando se dio cuanta de quien era no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y con un tenue titubeo en su voz respondió –Ma…Maizono Sayaka-san- él pobre estaba todo rojo cuando la vio, ella traía un atuendo que resaltaba su fina figura y sus azulosos ojos , un vestido rosado, con calzas blancas , el pelo recogido en una en una coleta con un listón rosado, Leon se quedo embobado mirándola hasta que….

-Correcto, Leon-kun- la chica sonreía, pero el beisbolista aún no podía asimilar la situación. –Sayaka-san, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto nervioso a la idol. –Pues había terminado de gravar mi nuevo CD cuando te vi corriendo a refugiarte de la lluvia, entonces aproveche el venir a saludarte-

Ella estaba muy cerca de león tanto que podía sentir un leve calorcito, cuando este estaba comenzando a reaccionar fue rápidamente interrumpido por su hermana la cual lo había seguido porque ella tenia hambre y él aún no regresaba para cocinarle, al verla él se quedo helado, savia que si en algo era buena era arruinando sus oportunidades con las chicas, si ella tuviera un titulo de seguro seria algo como "Súper rompe relaciones" o algo así, Maizono se quedo observando a la chica hasta que esta interrumpió el silencio.

-Oye Leon, esa es tu novia cierto- dijo la pequeña que no aparentaba más de 12 años, con el cabello recogido en una trenza negra que llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos color miel y piel blanca como la nieve, no sobre pasaba el metro cincuenta y tenia un tono de voz maduro pero travieso.

Maizono se quedo perpleja mirando a la chica, mientras Leon solo se ponía nervioso esperando que la tierra se lo tragara, pensando en que se había acabado, había perdido todas las posibilidades con ella, cuando escucho una tenue risa. –Si, él es mi novio- dijo Maizono haciendo que Leon quedara al borde de un infarto de felicidad, escuchar aquellas palabras de la chica que había amado desde el primer año en el que entro, a la cual miraba desde su asiento junto a la ventana, ella siempre estaba con su grupo de amigas por lo cual le era imposible acercarse a ella, cuando no estaba con sus amigas él estaba en practicas de Beisbol así que no podía hacer mucho, cuando volvió a la realidad vio que su hermana y Maizono estaban hablando, no lograba comprender que sucedía hasta que…-Leon no me dijiste que tenias una novia tan bonita, deberías invitarla a casa, además me estoy muriendo de hambre, cuando desperté no estabas así que decidí venir para que hagas algo de comer- El chico suspiro, le revolvió el pelo a la chica y se la presento a Maizono la cual por su cara no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba. –Ella es mi hermana menor, se llama Kuwata Aiko (el cual irónicamente significa niña del amor), aunque dile Leiko (el cual significa arrogante, algo que según Leon va más con su personalidad)- . –Por cierto ella no es la única catástrofe que me rodea, él otro es mi inútil hermano mayor que ni para preparar ramen es bueno Kuwata Kenta (significa sano, vigoroso, respetuoso, lo cual obviamente él no es)- Leon mientras decía eso solo podía pensar en que era una locura el ponerles nombres que no pintan nada con su personalidad, no se que es más irónico que la arruina parejas "Aiko" significa niña del amor o que el flojo "Kenta" signifique Sano y Vigoroso, el chico se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que Maizono le había dicho, cuando volvió a llover así que no tubo más opción que tomar a Maizono y dejarla en su espalda y a Aiko en brazos para partir corriendo a su casa, la cual no estaba nada cerca, aunque se apresuro y logro llego a su casa, estaba todo agitado y sonrojado, sin darse cuenta que la ropa que usaba Maizono era muy delgada, así que con la lluvia se traslucía todo, al verla no evito sonrojarse así que corrió a su habitación tomo una polera y unos pantalones se los paso y la dejo en baño para que se cambiara. Cuando salió la ropa le quedaba grande así que se le caía un poco, cuando apareció Aiko con un vestido rosa con detalles en negro. –Sayaka-nee toma- Aiko le ofreció el vestido, con unos zapatos que le hacían juego, cuando Maizono recibió la ropa, Aiko se dirigió directo a donde se encontraba Leon. –Hace algo de comer, tengo hambre-.

El joven no tuvo más opción que cumplir los caprichos de su hermana, no porque él tuviera la obligación o ella le callera muy bien, si no porque también tenia hambre, cualquiera la tendría después de correr tanto. En lo que el hacia el almuerzo Maizono ya se había cambiado, increíblemente la ropa de Aiko le quedaba a la perfección por lo cual no tuvo problemas al cambiarse, poco tiempo después todos se pusieron en la mesa dispuestos a comer, porque en esa mesa, el primero que tomaba la comida era quien tenia derecho a comer, una verdadera guerra estaba por desatarse, cuando terminaron de comer (cosa que sorprendería el hecho de que nadie hubiese muerto luego de esa batalla por comida). El tiempo pasó, estaba oscureciendo por lo cual Sayaka no tuvo más opción que quedarse a dormir. Leon en el sillón y ella en la cama de Leon.

…

_Se encontraba en un escenario lleno de gente, todos gritaban y sonreían, bueno no todos…a pesar del ruido vio a una joven llorando sosteniendo un cuerpo lleno de sangre, al ver detalladamente la escena quedo en shock, era él, estaba en los brazos de Maizono, lleno de heridas, ella no dejaba de llorar, pero ella tenia un cuchillo encajado en su abdomen_…_cuando de repente…_

Leon despertó de golpe pegándose con un mueble que estaba a su derecha, no le importaba el dolor ya que su mente solo pensaba en aquel sueño que tuvo…

Pensaba para si mismo que esa no era la única ni la última vez que soñaba eso, desde que conoció a Maizono a tenido el mismo sueño noche tras noche. Luego de un rato el sueño lo venció y se dispuso a dormir.

Cuando despertó, vio algo que lo hiso despertar de un solo movimiento…


End file.
